Refugees
by XxshadowwriterxX
Summary: Set 27 years after the current story line. In the story we follow Kazumi Hatake, Kakashi's 22 year old daughter. The village is attacked the the ninja are forced to flee and become refugees. In the story she may find love or death waiting for her.
1. Chapter 1

"Run!" I yelled. the village was being attacked and it wasnt good.  
"Watch out!" i heard someone yell and about that time a boulder came whizzing over my head. I ducked and continued to run. We had to get out of the village. We had been preparing to evacuate for quite some time now due to the fact that an army was basically camped on our front steps. As i was running i saw an enemy ninja attacking a little girl. I whipped out a set of shuriken and threw them at the enemy ninja and he dropped dead. I continued to run but i scooped up the little girl on my way. I made it to me and my dad's apartment and grabbed my bag which was sitting by the door by the empty spot where my dad's bag had been. The only reason that we were evacuating was that our forces had been cut by nearly 60% with another 10% in the hospital suffering from critical injuries. The hospital had been evacuated about a week ago to Suna which was where the remaining ninja would be fleeing. Most of the villagers had evacuated about three days ago leaving only the shinobi and a few families that refused to leave and even most of those families had started to filter out of the village last night. As i continued to run i picked up stray people, shinobi and children that were having problems making it out of the village due to the fact that they werent strong enough to stand up to the rock shinobi that were invading the village. As i continued to make my way out of the village with the small group of about thirty people and five shinobi a familiar Anbu agent started to run at my side.  
"Hi Sano, so where is everyone else, did they make it out safely?" i asked and from the silence that followed i could tell that the death toll was high. "There were some that didnt make it, among them was my nephew" I nearly stopped dead in my tracks when he said that. his younger brother had gotten married not too long ago and they had a six month old son named Kizo.  
"Im sorry to hear that Sano" i said as i continued to run, we were nearly at the gates of the village and luckily the villagers were keeping up with us. I spotted a couple of shinobi that were waiting at the gates for us and as we ran through them the shinobi took point to lead us to where the rest of the remaining shinobi were waiting to head to Suna. Almost immediately after we joined the group i found my dad and then i located Sano and I's old Sensei, Temari Nara and her three kids and her husband. Then i looked around for the third member of Sano and I's old Genin team, Tenji Hyuga. I looked around for several minutes until i located him and i sighed in relief when i did. I continued to wander around the group of us who were now refugees.  
After everyone had reunited with their respective families and the count was taken on who was missing we started on what would be a nearly week long trek to Suna. As we trudged on I walked here and there talking to some of my friends. After about half an hour I found Sano who was walking towards the back of the crowd to protect the group from an attack from behind. "Are you ok Sano?" I asked him. We had been rivals since we were little but during the Chunin exams I had gone up against Tenji in the qualifying rounds and a blow that he made to the side of my head close to my eye activated my Sharangan that i had somehow inherited from my dad. During the Finals i went up against Sano and just barely beat him. Since then we've been both rivals and teammates. Right now I'm not really sure what to classify my relationship with Sano as due to the fact that here lately he's been acting a little different around me. Like when we're sparring and he has me pinned in any way he turns a vibrant shade of red. I'm confused so until i figure it out I'll continue to stay confused.

~~~Several Hours Later~~~ The sun has nearly set and we're on the border of Fire Country territory. Tonight we will be staying in a border village. I can see it in the distance right now but i have a bad feeling about this village. Border villages are notorious for being full of shinobi during times of war. I was still walking beside Sano and when we were on the outskirts of the village my dad came up behind us nad told us to make a sweep of the village and to take out any hostile Shinobi. Sano and i walked into the village by ourselves and as we reached the center of the village a Rock shinobi holding a large hammer walked out in the middle of the street.  
"Konoha Shinobi huh?" he asked as a horde of Rock shinobi started to appear from the shadows. Sano gripped the set of short foot and a half long Katana that he weilded and i pulled out a pair of two foot long war fans. the shinobi just laughed at me, apparently he didnt think that i looked very threatening seeing as I am more heavily endowed than Hinata-san and I have an extremely feminine shape(curse my curvaceous body). I growled at the ninja holding the hammer and i unstrapped my shoulder brace that kept it from dislocating itself. I had figured out how to strengthen that arm and use it to fight without having to worry about it dislocating. I tapped on one of the many blue Xs that lined my right arm. Almost immediately the muscles in my arm started to bulge and the veins popped out on the back of my arm. I charged the ninja and he raised his hammer and i met his swing with my fist. The head of the hammer shattered and i kept swinging and hit the ninja dead in the jaw. I felt something underneath my fist crack and the ninja went flying. "Did you really have to do that?" Sano asked me.  
"Of course i did, I didnt appreciate the way that he was looking at me, you know what he was thinking" i said as i strapped the shoulder brace back up due to the fact that the chakra in my arm had disappated. Then i backed up against Sano's back and pulled my fans back out. The remaining ninja were closing in.  
"So what do you think he was thinking?"Sano asked me. Neither of us were worried about getting hurt, these ninja were way below our level, in fact we would have no problem killing everyone of these scum.  
"Sano you perv, you know exactly what he was thinking and if I'm right you're thinking the same thing right now" i said and he just laughed.  
"That you're a nice piece of ass and that there is no way in hell that you could beat me?" he said and i elbowed him in the back.  
"Very funny smart ass but this is what I'm currently thinking about you" i said and i heard him groan, "You're just a pretty boy with a set of swords that is going to hurt himself" I said as i laughed and i could practically feel Sano rolling his eyes. "Well this is what i actually think of you" he said, "I think that you're a strong, beautiful Kunoichi that really needs to move out of her father's apartment" he said and i just smiled.  
"Awww, thats sweet Sano, but technically my dad no longer has an apartment so i did move out of it and if we were still in Konoha where would I have to live?" I said as i threw a set of shuriken and hit two ninja in the neck. The majority of the horde of ninja came at us and we were having no problem taking them out. "Well if we were still in Konoha there is extra room in my apartment" Sano said and i jsut laughed.  
"If you're saying what i think you're saying things could get interesting between us, maybe we can figure something out when we get to Suna, afterall my dad is going to be busy trying to help keep the peace and get everyone setteled so I am going to need somewhere to stay" i said and i could basically see Sano blushing as we continued to attack the rock ninja. There were only about twenty left and they were all holding back due to the fact that we had slaughtered the rest of the ninja and their boss was laying in a heap with his jaw bone stuck through his skull. The remaining ninja scattered as Sano and I jumped towards them. Sano and I started to pile the bodies of the dead shinobi and in the process we raided their bodies for weapons and any other useful items such as scrolls. As we were piling the bodies the villagers of the town came out of the buidlings that lined the streets. An elderly looking man walked up to Sano and I as we drug the last two bodies to the pile.  
"I would like to thank you for ridding our village of those Rock Ninja, they have been reaking havoc in our village for three months now. We are in your debt, if you need anything just let me know" he said, Im pretty sure that he is the head of this boarder town.  
"Well you see we're fleeing from Konoha" I said. "Dont tell me that the great village fell" he gasped.  
"Im afraid it has, we were sent ahead of our group to check for any hostile activity. We are currently on our way to Suna. There is but one thing that we have to ask of you and that is that you would let our group stay here. Many of us were injured while we were fleeing the village. We are tired and hungry, the rest of our group is waiting outside of the village and with your permission we will bring them here" Sano said, he is much more eloquent with words than i will ever be.  
"Absolutely, we have surplus food that we were able to keep hidden from the rock ninja so we can supply you for your journey, the rest of your group is more than welcome to come here" he said and Sano and I bowed.  
"We'll be back, thankyou" Sano said and we ran out of the village towards the rest of the survivors of the attack. From what i could tell the only people that remained were Shinobi of the village. I'm guessing that the civilians that had escaped the village had left to find somewhere else to settle. We walked around unitl we found Naruto, Shikamaru and Kakashi who were all gathered in one spot, they were probably having a meeting of some sort.  
"How did it go?" Naruto asked.  
"We cleaned the village out, there were thirty some rock ninja in that village and according to the head of that village they have been there for several months. They were grateful when we got rid of them and they said that they would allow us to stay there and that they will also help us stock up on supplies for our journey" I said and Naruto nodded.  
"Everybody listen up!" he yelled, "We will be staying in the village for tonight and we will head out tomorrow morning, the sooner we leave the better. We can get to Suna in two days if we only stop to eat and sleep for four hours at a time, now lets get to the village so we can get some sleep, Raizo and Tenji have first watch, Sano and Kazumi got second, Kiba and Hirzu have third" Naruto said and the fifty of us started the five minute walk to the village. When we got there the leader of the village met with Naruto, Kakashi and Shikamaru. Sano and I walked around to make sure that everyone had somewhere to sleep and to comfort those who had lost we had made our rounds we went and found a place to sit down and eat some supper which consisted of riceballs, some instant ramen and a piece or two of sushi. After that we leaned back against the wall of the house that we were sitting by. Sano was amazingly quiet, in fact i was starting to wonder if he was dead.  
"Are you ok Sano?" I asked and he just nodded, "What's bugging you, you're never so completely quiet unless something is wrong" he sighed.  
"Nothing has been going right here lately, I mean first we find out that my dad is starting to go blind from using his Amateratsu too much, then Konoha is cornered and we have to flee and in the process my nephew was killed by a bunch of fucking Rock Ninja!" he yelled, he had finally lost his always present cool.  
"Everyone has been having problems here lately Sano, you arent the only one that the world has decided to take a dump on, I have had problems too, I mean my father was badly injured and im lucky that he's still here, you remember what i was like after he was hurt, and Naruto has been targeted for assassination several times this year, you cant say that you're the only one that has problems because you arent" I said and Sano just looked at me like i was crazy. I leaned over and put my head on his shoulder, "Now hold still because I'm going to go to sleep and you're not about to be able to walk off and pout somewhere" and with that i closed my eyes, snuggled up to him and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

~~~Four Hours Later~~~ I felt someone shaking my shoulder gently but I refused to surface from sleep. I snuggled closer to whatever i was laying on and I took in a deep breath through my nose and sighed. The shaking intensified and I was forced to open my eyes. I blinked my eyes a couple of times to clear my blurry vision and the first thing i saw was Sano's somewhat disgruntled face looking down at me and then he turned a vibrant red. I jerked up and kind of scrambled away from him. "It's our turn for watch duty" he said as he tried to urge the blood to leave his face. I was sort of red as well and I ignored my thumping heart and stood up.  
"Then lets go already" I said as i grumbled to myself about getting so damn close to Sano. Kunoichi Rule 1: Never fall in love with your teammates. Kunoichi Rule 2: Never say Never. Kunoichi Rule 3: If you do break Rule 1 make damn sure that you don't get in too deep. Unfortunately I'm pretty sure that I've shattered all three of the rules and the worst part is that I'm in way too deep. I sighed as Sano and I went on our rounds. There wasn't much to do except make sure that no one was going to attack the encampent of shinobi. Sano and I just walked around the encampment until it was time for Kiba and Hizru to take over. Then we walked around because neither of us slept after our shift, its just a bad habit that we both developed as genin. We finally decided to perch on one of the roofs. We sat there for a while in complete silence and pretty soon I got tired of things being akward between us.  
"Sano, why do you always turn red around me?" I asked him and there was just enough moonlight on his face to show that he was currently turning a faint shade of red and then pretty soon he shrugged, I scowled at him. "I want you to give me an actual answer, not just a shrug" I grumbled at him and then he just grunted, "I'm warning you Sano, I will sit on your head" I said and then he just sighed and grumbled as he worked on coming up with an answer.  
"cuz maybe I like you" he mumbled.  
"I can't understand you, quit mumbling" I told him, whenever he didn't want to tell you anything he mumbles what he has to say.  
"Cuz maybe I like you, a lot" he said clearly this time but he was still quiet enough that I was the only one that could hear him. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him and he turned an even brighter shade of red.  
"Well I like you too Sano" I said and he turned to look at me and then he decided to hug me back because I wasn't about to let him go. He looked me in the eyes and wrapped his arms around my waist, I could tell what was about to happen. I wrapped my arms around his neck and then Sano pulled me onto his lap, I wrapped my legs around his back and then Sano leaned in and crushed his lips to mine. He bit my lower lip but I smirked and refused to let him in. He brought one of his hands up my side and squeezed the side of one of my boobs. I gasped and Sano took advantage of that and shoved his tounge in my mouth. I growled and fought him for control, I had nearly fought him out of my mouth when he tightened his hold on my breast. I moaned and he took control of my mouth and then he started to work his way down my neck. I moaned again, if we aren't careful we're going to get caught.  
"Sano" I moaned as he started to massage a spot on my collar bone with his tounge, "Sano, we have to stop" I said and I felt him hesitate in massaging my collar bone.  
"Why?" he asked against my skin as he started to nip at it, I was having a hard time not moaning, let alone getting him to stop.  
"We might be caught" i said as I subdued a moan, "If we're caught in this position it could be a little hard to explain, can it at least wait until we make it to Suna, then I promise to make this up to you" I told him and I felt him stop and sigh against my skin.  
"But I don't want to stop" he said as he drew back and looked me in the eyes and then he sighed, "Then I guess that I'll have to settle with this" he said as he kissed me deeply. A minute or so later he pulled away and I smiled, happy that we had finally figured something out. I unwrapped my legs from around him but i continued to sit on his lap. I could see a glow start to appear in the eastern horizon and that could only mean one thing, sun rise. I sighed as I started to get up, before too long we would be back on our way to Suna and in a couple of days we would be there.  
Sano and I jumped off of the roof and picked up our bags, I opted to use one of the houses in the village to change into my ANBU gear, I didn't like crossing the desert in my typical ninja wear due to the fact that it was hot and my ANBU gear was a hell of a lot cooler. The villagers were nice enough to let us use their bathrooms to freshen up before we left. I glanced in the mirror and saw that I had one hell of a hickey on my collar bone and one towards the bottom of where the vee in my shirt ended. I grumbled to myself as I thought about what I was going to do to Sano for giving me a hickey as I dug out my ANBU gear. I slipped on the black sleeveless undershirt that I wore under the white padded armor that was standard among ANBU agents. I quickly changed my pants to my black shorts that cut off at my knees that I wear when on ANBU missions and then I slipped my feet into my black knee high Konoha issue ninja boots. I put my shoulder brace back on by strapping it to the buckles that were sewn into my white ANBU armor. I rolled my shoulder into place as I slung my bag onto my back and strapped my belt into place and then I tied my twenty foot long leather whip onto my belt. I walked outside to see Sano leaning against the wall along with my dad, and the scariest part was that they were talking. I made a mental note to tell my dad to quit giving the whole "she's my little girl and if you hurt her I'll hurt you" speech to every guy that comes along. As I walked towards them my dad looked up at me and scowled, well not that I could tell because of the mask but it was just one of those looks. I mentally smacked myself on the forehead, there was probably another hickey on my neck. "Good morning Kazumi" my dad said, "what's on your neck?" he asked and I just decided to play dumb.  
"what do you mean what's on my neck?" I asked him and he just shook his head.  
"Fine I won't ask, I trust that whatever you and Sano were up to on that roof last night was harmless, oh and by the way, you kept half of the ninja council up last night" he said as he walked off and Sano and I both turned a pale shade of red.  
"Everyone!" I heard Naruto yell, "We're heading out!" he yelled and the crowd of shinobi that was gathered moved out and started what would be a nearly two day trip.

~~~Nearly Two Days Later~~~ We can now see Suna, we've made it and a new life awaits for those of us that wish to stay, others will never settle and will gather to take back Konoha, and I will be one of them. Sano and I had stayed in the back the whole time and whenever nobody was watching we were holding hands. I had sighed in relief when I saw Suna on the horizon and Sano did too, everyone was tired of traveling. From what Naruto had told us there was a refugee camp on the outskirts of the village which would be our new home until we took Konoha back. When we reached the borders we were greeted by the Kazekage himself. He made a point of finding both Sano and I due to the fact that before Temari had kids he treated us as his niece and nephew. He sighed in relief when he saw that both of us were ok. "Its good to see that you two are ok" he said and we both nodded, Sano was still angry about his nephew being killed and I could understand that, that and Gaara saw that something was bothering him, "What's bothering you Sano?" Gaara asked and Sano glanced up at him.  
"They killed Kizo" Sano said simply, Gaara knew who Kizo was and he also understood how much these kinds of things pained Sano.  
"I'm sorry to hear that Sano," Gaara said with as much emotion as he could muster, "I know how much he meant to you, I'm sorry" Gaara said and Sano nodded, he knew that Gaara meant well and that he wasn't the best when it came to emotions.  
"Its ok Gaara, I'll be fine, it's my brother that I'm worried about" Sano said and Gaara nodded and walked off. Sano and I then walked to the refugee camp and pitched the tent that we would be sharing, nobody made any smart remarks about it, in fact it seemed as though many people that had been friends were now sharing tents. The sun was sinking fast so Sano and I decided to go ahead and eat the rest of the provisions that the villagers had sent with us, after which we both decided to retire to the tent. I was tired of hearing the wailing of the mourning mothers and sisters of the fallen. I shucked my shoes, shoulder brace and armor before Sano walked into the tent in nothing but his boxers. I finished shucking my clothes until I was in nothing but my bra and my boy shorts and then I crawled over to where Sano was laying. Right now it was nearly unbearable in the tent from the heat but as the night progressed it would drop to freezing temperatures. I pulled the two pins that held my hair up out and laid them by my pillow. I then laid my head on Sano's chest and closed my eyes. 


	3. Chapter 3

~~~One Week Later~~~ I stretched as I started to wake up, we had been in Suna for nearly a week and quite frankly I do believe that Sano and I's arrangement is going to work although I really need to have a discussion with him about hickeys. It's hard to find a place on my neck and chest that I don't have a hickey, either that or a bite mark, I swear, I'm going to start looking like one of Akamaru's chew toys. The good thing is that Kunoichi that are in the ANBU are on a strict birth control program so I don't have to worry about getting pregnant, which could be a problem. Sano's back is covered in claw marks, its not my fault that I get just a little bit rough when I'm caught up in the moment. Most people have figured out what is going on between me and Sano probably due to the fact that whenever a sandstorm envelopes the village we very seldom make it out of the tent. My dad nearly walked in on us once but I sent a shadow clone to distract him and thankfully it worked. We hadn't left the village since we got here, in fact no one had but I'm pretty sure that today Naruto is going to send Sano and I on a scout mission to see what has happened to Konoha. It will be a depressing trip but we have to know what has happened to the village. I felt Sano shifting under me, I always wake up about half an hour before he did and until he wakes up I will jsust lay where I am and think to myself. "Morning Sano" I said as I kissed him and he kissed me back.  
"Morning Kazumi" he said and I smiled as I sat up and strteched and Sano followed suit. I ran a hand through my hair and found that it was a lot like a bush. I scowled and Sano leaned over and ran his fingers through my hair which helped a lot. I sighed as I took my hairpins and pinned my hair back into its usual freakish bun-like thing that I always left it in. I stood up and pulled on my clothes, it was going to be a long day for Sano and I. I strapped my shoulder brace on and then I pulled on my gloves and put my forearm armor on over the gloves. I dusted the sand off of the ANBU tattoo that could be found on all ANBU agents left upper arm. I rolled my shoulder into place, put my belt on and tied my wolf mask to the side of my head. Naruto had told me that he was going to send Sano and I on a mission to see what the Rock Nin had done to the Village. I turned to see Sano strapping his lion mask onto the side of his head. We walked out of our tent and through the refugee camp that was like a minature village. Most of the Konoha shinobi could be found in this camp although a few of them were known to frequent the village to visit their lovers. Sano and I walked to the biggest tent in the whold encampment, that of the Hokage, in other words Naruto's tent. We walked in and Naruto smiled.  
"I'm glad to see that the two of you are up early this morning" he said with a smirk and both Sano and I scowled. I heard a laugh and saw that Sasuke was sitting by Naruto, apparently they were playing their weekly game of Shogi, which generally didn't get too far. "You're treating her right aren't you Sano?" Sasuke asked his son and I just snickered because the look on Sano's face was classic. Naruto just laughed and then he sighed.  
"As you two know I'm going to send you on a recon mission, that and if at all possible I want you to retrieve a few items from my old office, that is if it is still standing" Naruto said as he handed me a scroll that had the details of our mission. Sano and I bowed as we backed out of the tent. We shifted our masks so that they were on our faces and with that we went streaking through the desert to the village that we were forced to leave.  
~~~That Night~~~ We had reached the boarder town that we had helped when we first started on our journey and they gladly welcomed the two of us with open arms. They allowed us to stay in one of the abandoned houses that could be found throughout the village. Sano and I retired to the bedroom but we didn't fall asleep until a quick romp around the bedroom. All I have to say is that I hope the owners of the house don't come back because if they do they'll be needing a new headboard due to the fact that Sano and I put some, uhh, scratches in it. "I don't know why we didn't do this sooner" Sano said to me as we laid there with our fully exposed selves pressed against one another.  
"We were both too foolish and ignorant to acknowledge what we feel for eachother I guess" I said, I was kind of hoping that he wouldn't want another romp before the night was over, I was tired and we were going to need our energy for tomorrow.  
"I guess that we'll have to settle down eventually, huh Kazumi?" he asked me and I smiled, so this wasn't going to be just another one of his three month stands. "Eventually, but not any time soon, we have to make sure this is what we want before we do anything drastic" I said and I felt him kiss the top of my head.  
"I'm glad you think so because I'm not ready for anything more" he said and I nodded in agreement.  
"We've got to get some sleep Sano" I said as I started to nod off and he just nodded and wrapped his arms around me tighter.  
"In the morning babe" I said.  
"In the morning my silver canary" he said as I slipped into the domain of dreams.  
~~~The Next Morning~~~ I giggled as Sano and I walked into the shower together, he was currently nibbling on my ear and it tickled. After a long thirty minute shower that wasn't spent showering we got dressed and headed to Konoha. Sano and I made good time and we made it to the outer wall by noon. We both went and scouted and what we saw beyond the wall shocked the hell out of the both of us. Most of the buildings had been destroyed and the whole place looked as though it had been literally turned upside down. Sano and I were in shock, the village wasn't the same place that we had grown up in anymore. We could still see where we had lived and we had both agreed that we were going to head to our houses. My dad and I had sealed our apartment with chakra which meant that no one could enter unless their chakra was accepted and only my dad and I's chakra would be accepted. We went to my apartment first and I unsealed it. I grabbed a couple of weapons that I had to leave behind, including my twenty foot long metal whip and my huge four foot war fan. I didn't want to have to leave these two particular weapons behind but I hadn't had much of a choice. I looked out one of the windows and saw that the sun was starting to set which meant that the amount of gaurds on duty would probably grow largely. I walked to the door and pressed my hand against it and let my chakra flow through it, the apartment was resealed and I turned to face my dearest friend and lover.  
I walked towards him and wrapped him in a hug as I brought his lips down to meet mine, no one would bother us, when a person seals something with chakra it becomes sound proof, no sound gets in or out. He seemed to be caught off gaurd but soon enough he caught on. For a change I was the horny one and I wanted nothing more than to jump his bones. I started to claw at his Anbu armor and then I felt him lift me off of the floor and he backed me against the wall. I started to unbuckle his arm gaurds, I also pulled off his gloves and unstrapped his swords from his back. Sano on the other hand started by unbuckling my belt, removing my shoulder brace, taking off my arm gaurds and removing my gloves. I clawed at his armor and managed to get it off and then he grabbed the bottom of my undershirt and ripped it off over my head. I started to bite his ear as I pulled his shirt off over his head. He picked me up and we banged our way down the hallway as he made his way towards my bedroom and when we got there he sat me on the bed and pulled my shoes off as he slipped his own shoes off. I started to fiddle with the button and zipper of his pants and he was doing the same with my shorts. I pulled his pants down and he pulled my shorts completely off. He smiled as he crawled on top of me and I smirked as well, it was going to be one hell of a long, rough night. 


	4. Chapter 4

~~~The Next Morning~~~ I woke up laying next to Sano, we had got maybe, maybe, two hours of sleep, the rest of the night was spent romping around in my bedroom and the rest of me and my dads old apartment. I heard a loud thump along with what sounded like an explosion and immediately Sano and I jumped up and got dressed, so much for our morning of relaxation. Almost as soon as we had gotten dressed and grabbed our weapons the door burst open. Sano and I pulled the masks over our faces and I used my whip to reach into the smoke and injure one of our assailants. I could tell by using my sharangan that they weren't friendly. Sano started to form handsigns and let loose an explosive burst of lightning that paralyzed the rest of the attackers. Sano and I escaped through the door and headed towards the hokage building where we were to pick up Naruto's stuff. We broke in and grabbed what had been on the list and then we high tailed it out of the ruined village, there would be no returning to the village any time soon. ~~~Midnight~~~ We had traveled straight through the night and we had reached Suna. The first thing that we did was report to Naruto.  
"So what's the news?" he asked us.  
"Not good, they inverted the hokage tower and most of the village has been destroyed. Sano and I ran into some trouble so we had to become violent" I said.  
"I see that you visited your old apartment" Naruto said and I just nodded, I didn't really want to go into details. "We killed one for sure and injured several others, they never got a good look at us but they'll still suspect us, that much I can tell you" Sano said while redirecting Naruto's attention from our relationship. Naruto nodded, he had probably expected something to happen. I handed Naruto the bag that held his stuff. "I don't have anything else for you two to do right now" he said, "I'll make sure that no one bothers you until at least noon" Naruto said as he dismissed us. Sano and I both bowed before we backed out of the tent, it had been a long trip and we were both tired. We walked to our tent and nearly fell asleep before we managed to shuck our shoes and armor. I pulled out my hairpins right before I laid down on Sano's chest and lost consciousness. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I was running, there was no other way to put it. I was injured and I was fleeing, trying to escape from my attackers but I couldn't shake them. I felt several kunai embed themselves into my back. I stumbled forwards as I kept moving, I couldn't let them catch me. I felt a hot searing pain in my side and I fell and clutched my side. I took my hand away and saw that it was covered with a coat of blood. I grimaced, it was my blood, I had been cut open. I heard footsteps and I turned around and then I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I reached to my chest and I felt a blade, a katana. I had been run through by a katana. I coughed and I felt the blood roll down my chin. My vision started to fade as i hacked up more blood. I felt the blade twist in my chest and my vision faded completely... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I jerked awake, I was covered in a cold sweat, that nightmare was the most vivid one that I had ever had. Sano sat up and looked at me anxiously.  
"What's wrong Kazumi?" he asked me as I shivered from the terror of my nightmare. That was as scared as I had ever been. I started to rock back and forth, I had no idea what the dream had meant but it had bad ju-ju written all over it. Sano leaned forwards, wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him and he started to hum, I'm not sure what it was that he hummed but it calmed me down enough for me to stop shaking. I wrapped my arms tightly around him and refused to let go. "I'm scared Sano, something extremely bad is going to happen, I don't know what it is but it's not going to be good" I said and I felt Sano tense at this comment, I had been known to have very acute intuition of mahor events. For example I realized that something was going to happen before the village was attacked and that was nearly two months in advance so anything could happen at any time and there wasn't anything that anyone could do about it. Sano layed back down and he pulled me with him as he covered the both of us up with the two blankets that we used to keep warm at night. I shuddered once more before I was able to drift back to sleep.  
~~~Nine AM~~~ I opened my eyes to a warm glow that penetrated the heavy canvas of Sano and I's tent. I felt the steady breathing of Sano laying beneath me, he was still asleep, that much I could tell from just listening to his breathing. I was currently debating about whether I should tell Naruto about my dream, I had told him about the one before the invasion and he had recognized the truth in my dream when the rock nin had started to surround the village. I absent mindedly traced my finger over the well defined muscles on Sano's chest and stomach, I generally didn't realized when I did it either. I felt Sano start to wake up, his breathing was quickening and his muscles were tensing and shifting as he stretched. He sighed and looked down at me in a concerned manner, apparently he remembered last night.  
"Are you feeling better Kazumi?" he asked me and I nodded.  
"Yeah, I'm just worried, but then again what else is new?" I asked and he sat up and pulled me into his arms. Sano chuckled as he kissed my neck and I swatted at him for it.  
"Kazumi" he whined as he tried to kiss my neck again.  
"Sano, no" I said as he started to suck on my neck. I tried to pull away from him but then he used his teeth to get me to hold still, "Sano, that hurts" I moaned as he started to work one of his hands under my bra. I growled at him and slapped his hand off. I didn't want to romp around this morning, that and knowing my luck someone was going to walk in on us. Sano drew back and gave me his whole puppy dog eyes routine and I just scowled at him.  
"Please" He said and I rolled my eyes, he knows that if he crosses me that he won't get anymore until I ruddy well feel like it. I sighed and shrugged, his puppy dog look did bizarre things to me. I leaned towards him and licked his nose and he grinned devilishly as he crashed his lips to mine. ~~~Noon~~~ Sano and I were stretched lazily in our tent, it was most likely about time to get up due to the fact that Naruto said he would keep people from bother us until noon and it is noon. I sighed as I sat up from the cool sanctuary that was the floor of our tent, our, that word has a whole new meaning. I sighed as I pushed Sano off of his pillow and his head hit the sand. He jerked awake and looked up at me sleepily.  
"Time to get up" I said as I started to dig through Sano's bag. There was bound to be a pair of shorts in here that I could borrow, I didn't feel like wearing my shorts. For one they're too tight for this wheather and I do believe that Sano stole my good set of shuriken during our mission and he lost them as well. I found a pair of long baggy shorts and I pulled them on along with a tank top and strapped on my shoulder brace as I rolled my shoulder into place. I tossed a shirt and pair of short at Sano and they ended up landing on his face.  
"I hate sand" Sano mumbled as he shook the sand out of his shoes, they were pretty much full of it. I slipped my shoes on and walked out of the tent as he wrestled with his shoes. I walked around the shinobi encampment and saw that there was all sorts of activity. Just on the edge of the encampment a bunch of kids were playing soccer with a leather ball that is stuffed with feathers, there are several shogi games going on here and there, people are washing clothes and the such by a small pond that someone had created using a water release, shinobi were sparring in a makeshift training ground that Yamato had thrown together using wood, and a few young genin could be found playing 'whack the chunin' with three of Sano's siblings who are using the head hunter technique. I smirked as I formed a few handsigns and sunk into the ground. I popped up and grabbed one of the genin's feet and there was a shriek that could most likely be heard throughout the camp. I looked up to see that I had caught Keira, Temari and Shikamaru's eldest. I pulled myself up out of the ground the rest of the way and Keira scowled at me. "That isn't funny Kazumi-san" she said as she scowled at me.  
"I thought it was, and you need to keep an eye on the ground below you otherwise who knows what might get you, didn't your uncle ever teach you that the ground is ever changing?" I asked and she mumbled to herself under her breath. "Yes, he did, but I forgot" she said and I just shook my head.  
"I don't mean to sound harsh but you need to keep your gaurd up, we're in the middle of a war and we're dealing with rock shinobi and they use this exact same technique" I said as I leaned down to look her in the eyes, "If you aren't careful you could wind up dead and that's the last thing that you want to happen" she nodded.  
"Ok Kazumi-san, I'll keep that in mind" she said as she walked off to join the game again. I sighed, I didn't mean to sound rude but I don't want any of the young genin to end up dead, they're the hope that keeps this small band of refugees going and without them we'll never take Konoha back. 


	5. Chapter 5

~~~Three Months Later~~~ An explosion occured over my head, I was out again, another scouting mission with Sano. Naruto had been sending us on these mission for the past week and I'm pretty sure that he's getting ready to try and take the village back. Naruto has had Sano and I transport several messages to the Mizukage in the Mist Village. Hopefully she decideds to help us take the village back, if not I'm not sure that it's possible. I looked over my shoulder to see a rock nin pursuing me and I veered off sharply to the right. We have been trapping and killing the rock nin for some time now and sooner or later we would start to make a dent in their forces. I led the ninja to a secluded clearing and about the time that he started to attack he slumped over due to the fact that a swift flying shuriken had slashed his throat which splattered my white ANBU armor with blood. My armor was in fact more of a light rust color from all of the blood that has splattered it lately and not being able to wash it properly. I sighed as Sano walked out of the trees, this was the fifth day that we've been out this week and we were both starting to wonder how much longer we could last on nothing but soldier pills. I was starting to feel like the living dead and Sano has bags under his eyes that are just a few shades off from being like Gaara's eyes and I'm sure mine aren't much better.  
"Is that the last one?" I asked Sano and he nodded.  
"We can head back" he said and I nodded as I started to form handsigns, I had just enough energy left to poof myself back to the encampment. I ended up walking to Naruto's tent along with Sano to give our report and then we both stumbled back to our tent and colapsed.  
~~~Two Months Later~~~ Its going on the sixth month that we've been in the Sand Village and many of the refugees are starting to lose hope in ever returning to the village. Many new famalies have been started in between the two villages. There have been many that have just decided to join the Sand Village. The morale of the Shinobi of the Leaf is falling fast and Naruto knows that if he wants to have any chance to take back the village he better do it soon.  
Messengers from the Mist Village have been seen reporting to Naruto and he says that the Mizukage is willing to help, after all now that the rock has taken Konoha how much longer until they decided to take the Mist.  
The invasion is currently set for two weeks from today. Sano and I are ready to take back the village, it's been nearly six months since the village has been taken and we want our home back. ~~~ Naruto had called an assembly and Sano and I were in our ANBU gear waiting patiently in the crowd.  
"Shinobi of Konoha, I know that it's been a long six months but we're finally to the point that we can take the village back" Naruto said and the whole crowd cheered out of sheer joy, "We start out to Konoha tomorrow morning, we will take back our village and we will make the Rock nin wish that they had never set eye on our village!" Naruto yelled and another chorus of cheers went through the crowd. Tonight there will be preperations, hushed prayers, there will be passion, anxiety and relief. Tomorrow we will march on Konoha and with the help of the Sand and the Mist we will take back the Leaf.  
~~~That Evening~~~ I glanced at Sano as he crawled under the covers. The both of us had changed a lot in the past six months. Sano's realtively pale skin had darkened under the sun of the desert and his hair had bleached so badly that it was almost a dark grey. I had lost some weight from the heat and gained several scars, most of them on my back. I leaned towards Sano and kissed him on the lips. The two of us were no longer as lustful as before but we still enjoyed a good romp now and then. Sano looked down at me and smirked, the both of us are buzzed from the nervous energy of taking back the village and there is but one way to burn that energy. Sano leaned down and crashed his lips to mine and so the battle began. 


	6. Chapter 6

~~~The Next Morning~~~ I sighed as I looked at myself in a small mirror that I had managed to bring with me when we first fled. Today I wouldn't wear my ANBU mask, I would paint my mask. If I was going to die in taking back the village I wanted to die with my face being seen, not covered by a mask. I had painted the tribal markings of my wolf mask onto my face, I looked demonic. I glanced at Sano who was painting his face as well. He was slowly copying the markings of his lion mask onto his face. The marks slowly covered his face and then they were all that was left. I started to strap on my belts and loaded them with weapons and small scrolls with weapons sealed into them. I buckled my belt that held my only large scroll on, strapped my katana to my back, hung my metal whip on my belt, and then I hung my two 18 inch fans onto my actual belt.  
"Going in armed to the teeth as usual, eh Kazumi?" Sano asked and I just smirked.  
"I wouldn't have it any other way, you know that my Sharangan tires me out too quickly, if I go in with Sharangan blazing I'll be done for in an hour" I said and Sano just nodded as he stepped to me and leaned down to kiss me. I felt him take my left hand and then I felt something around my finger. I pulled away from Sano and opened my eyes to see a slim gold band on my ring finger.  
"What..." I started to ask but Sano cut me off.  
"If we're going to end up dead I would rather that it be together" he said as he dropped to one knee, "Would you marry me Kazumi?" he asked and I was speechless.  
"But we have to leave, how are we going to get married?" I asked him and he just smiled.  
"Leave that to me" he said, "So is that a yes?" he asked and I just smiled as I leaned down and hugged him tightly. "Yes that's a yes!" I almost yelled and then we both stood up.  
"Then we better hurry, either that or Naruto won't be there when we get to his tent" Sano said and we started to run to Naruto's tent but then I remembered something.  
"What about my dad?" I asked.  
"He'll be there, he's one of Naruto's advisors remember?" Sano said and we returned to running towards Naruto's tent. When we walked in I saw that Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and dad were all there, probably some sort of meeting. Sasuke pushed his glasses further up on his nose and focused on me.  
"Oh my god you asked her!" he yelled and Sano turned a slight shade of red. "What?" Kakashi started to say something but he stopped short when he saw the ring. "Naruto, Kazumi and I want to get married before we set out to take back the village" Sano said and Naruto glanced at me and I nodded.  
"Are you guys sure?" Naruto asked and the both of us nodded.  
"You didn't tell me this Kazumi" my dad said sounding rather down.  
"I didn't know until about five minutes ago" I said and Sasuke just laughed, he had probably known all about this before hand. "Well if we're going to marry you two before we have to leave we better hurry" Naruto said and Sano and I stood in front of him. The both of us were still covered in our war paint, I glanced at Sano and smiled at him.  
"Am I supposed to walk Kazumi to the alter or something?" Kakashi asked and Naruto nodded. My dad took my arm in his and walked me from where I was standing to the door of the tent.  
"Dad you aren't going to cry are you?" I asked him as he sniffed.  
"No, its just that I'm remembering when I watched your mom walk down the aisle, she was about four months along with you at that time" he said and I almost froze in my tracks, he never talks about mom, "Even though she was getting rather round I still thought that she was the most beautiful woman in the world" my dad said as he started to walk to to the far end of the tent where Naruto and Sano were standing. When we finally reached the far end dad put my hands in Sano's.  
"Take good care of her" my dad said as he stepped off to the side.  
"Sano Uchiha do you take Kazumi Hatake to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Naruto asked Sano.  
"I do" he said and I smiled.  
"Kazumi Hatake do you take Sano Uchiha to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked me.  
"I do" I said and Sano tightened his grip on my hand. "Ok, by the power invested in my by the Land of Fire and my position as Hokage I pronounce you two as man and wife" he said and they all looked at us expectantly.  
"Are you two going to kiss or what?" Naruto said and Sano and I smiled at eachother as we leaned in and kissed. There were a couple of whistles and a few whoops from Naruto and Sasuke and Shikamaru and Kakashi just stood there and watched. "You guys smudged eachother's paint" my dad said. I looked at Sano's face and laughed when I saw that some of my red, black and white paint had rubbed off on his black, blue and silver. I just laughed as I reached up and fixed the smudges while he did the same to me. "Well come on, it's time to get under way" Naruto said and everyone walked out of the tent. If we managed to take the village back the younger genin would pack everything and gaurd the rest and escort them to Konoha. Naruto walked to the edge of the encampment and we met up with a group of both Sand and Leaf Shinobi. Most ANBU members that were in view wore war paint just like Sano and I. Naruto and Gaara headed to the front of the group and we started out on our campaign.

~~~One Day Later~~~ We were on the outskirts of Konoha and we have just met with the Mist Ninja. I sighed as I popped another soldier pill into my mouth. I had been eating nothing but them since we had left Suna and the same goes for Sano. "Kazumi, Sano, get over here!" I heard Shikamaru yell at us and we jogged towards where the three kages were gathered in a group.  
"We have a plan for you two" Naruto said and Gaara and the Mizukage looked at us gravely, "You are to invade the village and create a distraction, when you have drawn the Rock nin's attention elsewhere we will invade and take them out from behind" Naruto said and Sano and I nodded.  
"You will go in under the cover of darkness, until then get some sleep" Gaara said, he probably saw that we were nearly running on empty.  
"You're dismissed" Naruto said and the two of us left and headed to the edge of the camp. I formed a couple of handsigns and bit my thumb to summon Pakkun. "Greetings Comrade" Pakkun said and then he must have seen the ring, "So who's the lucky bloke?" he asked and I pointed at Sano, "Ah so you finally got the balls to ask her eh?" Pakkun asked and Sano nodded.  
"Yeah, part of it was due to my dad" he said and I smiled as I kissed him. "Could I get you keep watch while we catch some Zs, at night fall Sano and I are going behind enemy lines and distracting the enemy" I said and Pakkun nodded.  
"Don't worry Comrade, I won't let any hostiles sneak up on you" he said as Sano and I sat down on the ground and leaned against the closest tree. I laid my head on Sano's chest and Sano wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. 


End file.
